1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to azimuth adjustment of a satellite dish antenna system during installation and, in particular, to a removable tool for azimuth fine adjustment of satellite dish antennas.
2. Discussion of the Background
Residential satellite antenna systems are common and are available from one supplier or customer to another with differences pertaining to size, cost, design, performance and application. Many such conventional satellite antenna systems require mechanisms for providing fine tune azimuth adjustments on satellite antenna mounts by installers. Generally these mechanisms are usually permanently attached to each satellite antenna mount resulting in a fixed overhead cost of manufacture. Millions of satellite antennas are in use primarily for residential reception having these permanently mounted mechanisms. Fine azimuth tuning is necessary to target the satellite antenna on the desired satellite(s) especially with larger antenna sizes and when a multi-satellite feedhorn is used. Conventional adjustment of the azimuth fine tune mechanism is typically performed by using mechanical hand tools. A continuing need exists to reduce the manufacturing costs of such satellite antennas.
Removal of the fine tune azimuth tune mechanism as a permanent fixture results in a manufacturing cost savings. On prior mounting systems, removal of the fine tune azimuth adjustment mechanism involved loosening bolts or nuts with hand tools, removing the bolts and nuts, and removing the fine tune adjustment mechanism. In some designs, the fine tune adjustment mechanism is permanently attached to the mount, and is not easily removed or serviceable. Replacement of the satellite antenna mount would be required in these designs. A need exists to reduce the cost of each individual satellite antenna mounting system by manufacturing such mounts without fine tune azimuth adjustment mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,526 sets forth an azimuth adjustment mechanism which allows an installer to fine tune the azimuth of a satellite antenna through an iterative process and then to remove both the azimuth dither plates and the azimuth adjustment mechanism from the mount for use on other satellite antenna systems. This approach requires a separate permanently installed azimuth movement mechanism on the mount which engages the removable adjustment mechanism.
Hughes Network Systems sets forth a method of loosening three canister nuts enough to cause the mount to rotate on the support post, using hands to manually rotate the mount until pointed in the approximate azimuth heading, turn the mount to the right about ⅛th inch, let go, count to five until a reading is obtained, this iterative process is repeated until the highest quality signal is obtained, and then the canister nuts are tightened. See “HN System—Installation Guide for 0.74 m Ku-band Upgradeable Antenna Model ANG-074P,” Oct. 19, 2006, pgs 44-52. In addition to reducing manufacturing costs, the time it takes for installers to install and align a satellite antenna to target satellite(s) is critical. A continuing need also exists in the field for installers to perform azimuth alignment as quickly as possible.
A need exists for a simple tool that quickly mounts and releases for fine azimuth tuning without the use of any permanently mounted azimuth structure and which eliminates hand adjustment of the mount itself.
Finally, a need exists for a tool designed for not only a residential satellite antenna used for the home satellite reception market, but also for antenna mounting systems used in commercial applications as well. A tool design that can be modified for use in many different satellite antenna system shapes and sizes, with various feed configurations including single and multiple feed antennas, for various mount configurations.